


We Did It!

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Nathan and Maxie's wedding night.





	We Did It!

“We did it!” Maxie crowed, a huge smile lighting up her gorgeous face. “We actually did it. We’re married! We’re actually married!” She looked fondly at the golden band sparkling on her hand. _“Ohmigod!”_  
  
“I knew we’d make it,” Nathan said, swinging her around and around, her long train squishing around her legs, as she laughed until she was breathless. “I always knew … Since the first night I saw you… That you and I were going to be together.”  
  
“You knew … Even when I sometimes lost hope… You didn’t.” She pressed her lips to his in a soft, almost chaste kiss. “You didn’t give up, even when I gave you so many reasons to-” She broke off as he smothered her self-recrimination with a smoldering kiss.  
  
“No more beating yourself down,” Nathan said. “No more of that, okay.” He moved for the door of their hotel room and unlocked it. Pushing back the door, he reached for her and scooped her easily into his arms. She locked her arms around his impossibly broad shoulders as he carried her over the threshold.  
  
Her eyes danced as she spotted the bottle of wine chilling on the table, the soft, white silk flowers adorning the floor and bed, the candlelight that cast the perfect romantic glow…  
  
“This is amazing, Nathan,” she said. She placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a deep kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth and gliding up against his.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, her clutched in his strong arms, just kissing and holding and caressing. Finally, she tugged at his tie, sliding it easily from around his neck. She cast it to the floor with a Maxie-style flourish and nuzzled his neck with her mouth. “I need you,” she said. “I need you inside of me.”  
  
“I need that too, Max,” Nathan replied. “I need it more than I need my next breath.” His fingers went to the hooks on the back of her dress as he set her down on her own two feet. Even standing fully upright, she felt like she was floating. Floating on a cloud of love and desire…  
  
He slowly eased the dress down her shoulders, gently kissing every inch of exposed skin. His lips felt like hot fire on her skin and she couldn’t resist the primal moan that escaped her mouth.  
  
The dress slipped to the floor, puddling at her feet. Next came her sheer slip and then she was just standing there in her tiny matching white bra and panties. Her whole body flushed pink as his eyes raked over her slender body. “You’re beautiful,” he pronounced. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them downwards until he was cupping her tiny waist. “So beautiful,” he murmured. He kissed her again, his tongue tracing the seam of her soft lips. “I love you.”  
  
Her heart hammered in her chest. “I love you too,” she said huskily. “So much.”  
  
His warm hands traveled behind her and he flicked at the clasp on her strapless bra. The material fell away and his hands were ready and waiting to catch her small breasts as they tumbled free. He moved his calloused fingers across the already-protruding buds and she whimpered. “Nathan… Nathan, please.”  
  
“Just a moment,” he said, willing her to be patient. He moved to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slowly peeled them down centimeter by centimeter. She stepped out of them and he sucked in a shaky breath as he took in the sight of her bareness.  
  
“This isn’t a peep show,” she said, shivering under his intense gaze. “You need to get naked too.”  
  
He started to reach for the buttons on his silk shirt but she shook her head. “Let me.” She began to pry them open one by one but when it took too long for her liking, she hissed and ripped the shirt right off of him. Buttons pinged across the floor and Nathan and Maxie laughed. They laughed all of the time, actually. It was a wonderful feeling -- to be so carefree with someone.  
  
Next came his belt and pants. She slid them down his strong legs and he stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes and yanking off his socks. They were officially naked before each other. His hands whispered across her cheek. “My wife,” he said. “My Max.”  
  
His voice was low and sexy and she couldn’t resist taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She settled down onto the downy mattress and invited him to join her by tugging him between her thighs. His fingers immediately found her heat. She was already dripping wet her with desire. He massaged her there and she mewled.  
  
“Nathan, I can’t - I can’t take it,” Maxie cried. “I need you now… Inside of me. Now!” She said urgently.  
  
Nathan, never one to deny her anything, took his exceptional length in hand and pressed it to the lips of her pussy. He pushed inside of her and gave her a moment to readjust to his sheer size before he began to pump his hips against hers, rolling them in the sexiest way imaginable. God, he was one fine man.  
  
His hands played with the nubs of her breasts and she slipped her hand between their bodies to graze her fingers across his hard manhood. He let out a growl. “You’re killing me here, Maxie,” he said with a smile.  
  
He kept thrusting into her and she matched him eagerly, her nails biting into his bare shoulder blades, no doubt leaving marks that he would never, ever complain about. He just accepted her; he accepted her the way she was. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.  
  
When they came, it was together, swallowing each other’s loud screams in a passionate kiss. Panting, Nathan rolled onto his back and drew her to him, cradling her against his firm chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered his lips through her soft, tousled hair. She stared up at him, trying to find the right words to say to explain how she was feeling - how grateful, how loved. They suddenly came tumbling out.  
  
“Thank you, Nathan, thank you so much,” Maxie whispered, lightly stroking the skin of his freshly shaven face. “I feel like… You’re the one man who’s seen me, who’s really seen me, warts and all and completely loves me anyway.”  
  
Nathan propped himself up on one elbow, staring at her in surprise. “Warts? What warts? Maxie, you’re beautiful. You’re perfect. I’ve never seen a wart on you and I sincerely doubt I ever will.”  
  
“You know what I mean … You accept me, the way I am. Oh I’m mangling this,” she said, throwing a pillow over her face for a moment and then drawing it away. “I always expect everyone to leave me -- probably because they always do, but you’re the one person, the one man, who has stayed and loved me in spite of my flaws, and my insecurities and my craziness… What I’m trying to say is …. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Nathan said.  
  
“You know I’m not scared anymore.”  
  
“You were scared?”  
  
“That I would lose you, hell yes. I always … lost everyone; or at least, I drove them away. I was afraid that would happen with you too.”  
  
“That will never happen. I am sticking to your side, whether you want me to or not.”  
  
“Oh, I want that,” Maxie said. “You’re… my soulmate and my best friend. Thank you, again.”  
  
“You’re welcome, again.” He kissed her and tugged her to his side. No more words were necessary tonight.


End file.
